


Hello, Again

by kestra_troi



Series: SPN Crack Is Wack [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys in Chains, Canon Rewrite, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Exhibitionism, Facials, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Henriksen, victor henriksen is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: On the anniversary of their first meeting face-to-face, the Winchesters and former FBI agent Henriksen have some kinky fun in a jail with a little roleplay.The sexual coercion/dubious consent tags are there so no one is surprised when they open this up and the first part reads like SUPER non-con. It's all an act. This is pure smutty nonsense.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Victor Henriksen/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Crack Is Wack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796413
Kudos: 34





	Hello, Again

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a couple years ago, maybe more. I reread it at the start of the month after rediscovering it in my files during Kinktober. I liked it and since this is the last season of the show and everybody and their dogs is getting a cameo apparently, it seemed appropriate to post this now. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

“Well, well, well,” Agent Henriksen taunted, walking stridently down the cellblock aisle. All of the cells were empty, except one. The Winchester boys, looking the same as always despite the years, were bound wrist and ankle to each other once again. In the last cell on the left.

Just like old times. 

Agent Henriksen smiled. He was dressed as always in his suit and the years had been just as kind to him as the Winchesters. A deeper crow’s feet around the eyes, a couple more scars out of sight, but largely the same. The haughty look he served the Winchester boys would have made his younger self proud. “Look how far the mighty have fallen.”

“Don’t gloat, man. It’s seriously unattractive.” Of course, Dean had a quip on hand ready to be whipped out at a moment’s notice. A weapon for when the chips were down and his gun is gone and his hands are tied.

Basking in the moment, in the sight of the boys back in a cell at his command, Agent Henriksen chuckled sarcastically at Dean’s comment. “That’s right, Dean, make your little jokes. But we all know I’ve got you this time. For good.”

He arrived at their cell and draped his arms across the bars. “This time? I win, you lose.”

Both the Winchesters scoffed. Two incestuous peas in a pod. 

“Dude,” Dean grumbled. “Why don’t you go get your jollies beating up some old homeless guy and leave us alone, huh?”

“That’s funny, Dean. Real funny,” Victor said, facetiously. “You wanna know what else is funny? You and your brother spending the rest of your lives in prison with nothing to do but count the years. That makes me laugh.”

“You’re sick, G-man.” Dean pointed at him then brought his cuffed hand to his head, pulling Sam’s bound wrists towards him accidentally. Sam huffed, but Dean ignored him to continue making his point. He drew a circle by his temple in the international sign of crazy. “You need to take a vacation and get laid or something. You’re getting all messed up in the head.” 

“Nah, what’s messed up is the Romeo and Juliet vibes from the two of you. All that forbidden love crap. The two of you do know you’re brothers, right?” At the accusation, Sam fidgeted, shifting his legs and squirming on the bench in the cell. Dean squinted, but held Agent Henriksen’s gaze, completely unapologetic. Or pretending to be, at least. “I mean, how badly did your old man have to screw you boys up to make you like this?”

At the mention of their father, Sam sucked in a deep breath carefully studying the floor as if he could melt it with his anger. Dean’s face went scarily flat, neutral, all humor and humanity gone. “Screw you,” he spat, his voice low and dangerous.

“No, Dean. Screw you,” Victor returned. “And screw you too, Sammy.”

Surprised to hear his name, Sam jerked upright and automatically asserted, “Only Dean gets to call me that.”

“Oh, yeah? Well get over it,  _ Sammy _ ,” Victor defiantly continued. “You’re going to have to get used to a lot of new things in prison.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Agent, but Sammy and I have done the whole prison thing before. Remember?” Dean smiled fraudulently at their jailor. “We made it through once, we can do it again.” 

“Things are gonna be different this time,” Victor assured them. Sam went back to staring at the floor, not getting involved in this verbal tet-a-tet.

“Yeah? How?”

“Well, for starters, separate prisons. In can arrange it that you boys never see each other again.” 

Dean’s self-assured grin disappeared in an instant. Sam flinched, tensing all over like he had taken a physical blow. “Don’t like the thought of that, huh Dean? Never seeing your Sammy again. Knowing he’s trapped forever in a little cell without you around to take care of him.”

“Go to hell,” Dean growled, practically snarling. Happy as a clam, Victor smiled at him like he knew he had won that round. Dean lowered his head joining his brother in staring daggers at the cement floor. He even scooted closer to Sam, their hands on their knees almost touching, but not quite. 

Victor shook his head. They still kept up the pretense. Pointless. “You see, Dean, you and your brother are wanted in connection to countless crimes all over the country. I got over a dozen calls just this afternoon from different states chomping at the bit to fry you first. Extradition. I could give you up to one state and little Sammy to another and BOOM, that’s your lot. Or...”

There was a beat of silence.

Keeping his eyes downcast, Sam piped in, sounding so small as he asked, “Or what?”

“ _ Or _ , we keep things strictly federal,” Agent Henriksen explained. “One court, one case, one prison. Romeo and Juliet together forever behind bars. How does that sound, boys?”

Wiping the bottom half of his face with his palm, Dean shook his head in disbelief. “So what do you want, Agent Henriksen? In return for keeping this federal?”

“Dean--” Sam mumbled. 

“Shut it, Sam,” Dean grumbled, giving his brother a pitiful look. He turned back to their jailor with his game face back in place. “Let’s make a deal.”

“You boys ain’t got nothing for me. Most of the cases against you are airtight,” Victor informed them proud as a peacock. “Fingerprints, video tapes, DNA, witness statements--”

“Just tell us what you want,” Dean snapped. Sam raised his head, checking out his brother first gauging his mood before joining Dean in warily eyeing their captor. 

“I’ll do better than that.”

Both Winchesters, retracted their heads in surprise, eyebrows quirking. They looked so adorably confused, Agent Henriksen couldn’t help but snicker. They watched avidly as his hand went to his zipper. 

In unison, they both rolled their eyes and made disgusted sounds. 

“You can’t be serious,” Sam insisted, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I think I’m gonna ralph,” Dean warned.

They both blushed, hands instinctively going down to their own crotches. 

“Trust me when I say, you’ll like  _ this  _ better than the alternative,” Victor said carefully bringing his flaccid cock out of the flap of his boxer briefs to hang out of his slacks. He stroked his dick, loosely staring down at the two uncomfortable Winchesters who were studiously not looking in his direction. “So, why don’t you two fags come over here and make yourselves useful.”

“We aren’t gay,” Dean maintained, indignant.

“Except for each other, right,” Victor retorted, pleased as punch that he got a quip in. 

Slowly turning on the bench to face their captor again, Dean glared icily at Agent Henriksen. Full on death glare, if looks could kill. Through clenched jaws he bit out only three words, “Go to hell.”

“Which is worse Dean,” Victor posed. “Leaving Sam on the other side of the country to rot in a prison cell alone for the rest of his life or sucking my dick?”

Hard as a rock, Agent Henriksen stepped closer to the bars, letting his dick slide between the bars to the other side. He raised one eyebrow expectantly, swaying his cock from side to side like a metronome counting down the seconds. Dean scowled at him, but his eyes slipped. Hastily he glanced at the wall, taking a moment to think. 

“Tick-tock, boys,” Agent Henriksen intoned. “Offer won’t last.”

Gazing down at his chains, Dean bowed his head and let out a shaky breath. A choice between a life with Sam and a life without Sam, wasn’t a choice. He got to his feet. “Dean?”

“Get up, Sammy,” Dean rumbled. “We’ve got a job to do.”

Sam gawked at his older brother, but seeing the firm set of his jaws, the steeliness of his demeanor, not to mention the bulge in his jeans, he did as he was told. He got to his feet and the two of them shuffled over to the bars. Where Victor stood, his dick waiting for them, along with his victorious smirk. 

Once they got close enough, Dean went to his knees and a second behind Sam did too. “Yeah, that’s right, boys,” Victor quietly boasted. “It’s time to put those smart-mouths of yours to better use.”

Neither Winchesters said a word. Both of them stared up at Agent Henriksen like statues. Victor shrugged, wagging his thick, black cock in Dean’s stoic face. “Well, I guess big brother goes first, eh, Deano?”

Breaking first, Sam turned his head towards his older brother who seemed transfixed. “Dean,” he whispered to get his attention. 

Eyes flicking to Sam first, Dean snapped out of his one-sided staring contest with Agent Henriksen and gazed at the man’s erection, full on, face to face so to speak. He licked his lips and leaned forward. 

Tentatively, he flicked his tongue around the thick tip before taking it into his mouth. “Mm, mm, mm,” Victor crudely cooed. He widened his stance. “Anything for Sammy, right, Dean?”

Snorting derisively, Sam looked away as Dean’s lips stretched taut around Agent Henriksen’s impressive girth. 

“Oh, come on, Sammy, don’t be like that,” Victor prodded. “You two work as a team, right? A pair of psychos like Bonnie and Clyde? So, help Clyde out, Bonnie. Don’t make him do all the work.”

Dean pulled back. “Sammy, please,” he softly begged. 

What else could he do? Sam nodded once and faced the two of them again in time to see his brother already wrapping his lips around Victor’s dick again. He still only took about half in his mouth, but he started bobbing his head, properly sucking the shaft. 

A little unsure, Sam scooted closer to his brother and brought one hand under Dean’s jacket. He rubbed his brother’s belly while his other hand cupped the back of Dean’s head. Dean moaned around his mouthful and Sam watched as his brother’s dick throbbed into a solid line along his left thigh. With a slight smile, he pushed Dean forward. 

Gurgling in alarm, Dean squirmed, but didn’t fight back as more and more cock was forced past his overworked jaws. He opened his throat like he always did for Sam and closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. In no time, his forehead met cold metal and the tip of his nose brushed against a pair of silky boxer briefs. 

He didn’t gag once. 

“Very nice,” Victor sighed, pressing his hips flat against the bars, sinking his cock in Dean’s throat as deeply as he could. “Not exactly what I had in mind Sammy boy, but well done nonetheless.”

“Go to hell,” Sam parroted, his voice bereft of any anger, his eyes never leaving the spot where his brother’s supple, pink lips met dark skin. The corner of his brother’s mouth glistened with drool and Sam’s cock throbbed painfully against the seam of his jeans. He quickly readjusted while Dean began swerving his head to and fro, from side to side. 

Victor tsk-tsked. “I think Sammy here is getting a bit mouthy. What do you think, Dean?” 

Unable to pull of Victor’s cock with Sam holding him down, Dean just gargled some incomprehensible noise. Victor hummed appreciatively. “I agree. I think Sammy needs a job to do. Something to keep his mouth busy.”

Sliding his hips back slightly, Victor reached down and fished his testicles out of his slacks. Balls in hand, he walked his cock back down Dean’s throat and gently let his balls droop across the bar. “Warm my balls, Samantha. I want you to lick and suck them like a good little bitch should.”

Red as a beet, Sam let his brother go. Dean slurped off Victor’s cock to catch a breath and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Sam ogled the sheen of spit let behind on Agent Henriksen’s dark brown cock and then scooched in towards the pair of hairless nuts waiting for him. 

Between their wide shoulders and the chains and the limited space of the cell, there wasn’t much room, but Sam managed to contort his body to go around and sort of duck under his brother which put the ball sack just in reach. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he experimentally swiped his tongue around one testicle and then the other.

“Get back on my cock, Dean,” Victor quietly demanded.

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied, meeting Agent Henriksen’s gaze before deepthroating again.

"I like that,” Victor remarked, his voice soft for the first time all night. “Hear that, Sammy? Our Dean over here really knows how to sell it, huh?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam echoed, his breath warm against Victor’s spit-damp balls. He licked and sucked each nut one at a time, before hesitantly craning his neck at an angle and gently suckling them both at the same time.

“There ya go, Sammy. Get my nuts nice and wet,” Victor murmured, encouragingly. “Now this is the teamwork I like to see.”

The Winchesters moaned, each one palming their respective aching dicks.

“Both you boys are my bitches, now aren’t ya?”

“Yes, sir,” the Winchesters replied, completely in sync. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Victor licked his lips, enjoying the show. “You two white boys have caused me a lot of trouble. It’s about time you two paid me back.”

The wet squelching of a messy blowjob echoed in the empty jail.

Victor checked his watch. They were running out of time. “Alright, boys, switch around. Time to show me how good a cocksucker you are, Sammy.”

Chains rattled loudly as the Winchester repositioned themselves. Dean ended up with his back against the bars. Stretching his neck up he could get at Victor’s low hangers while Sam knelt between his spread legs sucking Victor’s cock. Unlike his brother, he couldn’t take all of him, but the shaft he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he stroked with his hand, which prevented the two of them from touching themselves, but such was the price to pay. 

Victor moaned as the Winchester boys worked him over in perfect sync. “We might have to make this a more permanent arrangement, huh, boys?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean enthusiastically seconded. 

“You like that thought, Dean? Like the idea of you and Sammy being my prison bitches? Sharing my dick. Bending over for me, anytime I want. Nowhere to go. No one to help you.”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean affirmed.

Chortling silently, Victor shook his head and looked down at the younger Winchester. “Sammy?”

“Whatever you want, sir,” Sam offered, cheeks blotchy and lips puffy. 

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear.” Victor winked at Sam. “Dean get off my nuts and help your brother out with my dick.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean gave Victor’s scrotum a kiss goodbye and then twisting his shoulders he skimmed his lips on the underside of the man’s shaft. Unfortunately the position didn’t quite work.

Working in tandem and suddenly graceful despite their chains, the Winchesters shifted so that they were on either side of Victor’s cock, depravedly kissing and licking into each other’s mouths with his dick between them. “You dirty white boys,” Victor sighed. 

Amused, Sam grunted. Dean groaned swerving to catch Victor’s leaking tip in his mouth again. Sam swiped his tongue in the corner of Dean’s mouth until his older brother passed the tip to him like he was passing a bong at a frat party. They tenderly fondled Victor’s balls while they alternated sucking the tip and worshipping the shaft.

Playtime was over. Nudging Sam out of the way, Dean devoured Victor’s cock, giving the man some expert, sloppy head. 

Unwilling to be left out now, Sam went back to munching on Victor’s balls. Agent Henriksen shuddered. “I’m close, boys,” he panted. His fingers tightened around iron bars, itching to grab two handfuls of soft, brown hair, but the angle was off. “Better not spill a drop. You hear me? My nut goes in your mouth or on your white trash faces. Any drops on the floor and y’all will lick it up. Understand?”

Together, the Winchesters moaned. With the end near, the brothers shared Victor’s shaft between them, over and over, back and forth. Each one suckling the head as best they could, both of them determined to have a taste. With the barest grunt from above, his nuts lifted.

The first spurt caught Sam in the face, a long line of spunk over his left eye down to his cheek. He barely had time to blink before Dean swooped in and took the next couple shots down his throat. Victor groaned.

With one eye open, Sam smooshed his face against Dean’s and horned in for the next volley. He opened his mouth and was rewarded with a hit of come. He flicked his tongue teasingly around the frenulum, coaxing more from the slit, until Dean rammed him out of the way. A final spurt splashed onto the bridge of his nose and Dean moaned, swallowing the rest that dribbled out. 

“Jesus Christ.” Gazing benevolently down on the Winchesters, Victor full of genuine warmth, praised them, “You done good boys. Real good.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sam replied, wiping the come off his eyelid and sneaking a taste. Dean meanwhile milked him for everything he had. Victor finally had to pull away, sensitive and going soft. 

“Been fun, boys,” Victor said as he shoved his wet dick back into his slacks and zipped up. He pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to the Winchesters who were busy suctioning the come off each other’s faces and sharing it between them. Victor’s dick twitched, but they really didn’t have the time. “You sure you boys don’t need help getting out?”

“We got this,” Dean assured him, snatching up the keys. “We’ll meet you at the rendezvous.”

“See you there.” Victor nodded to the Winchesters and made himself as presentable as he could. Sparing the boys one last glance, he cleared his throat and walked out of the cell block. 

“I’m heading back to the state office,” he explained to the Sheriff of wherever the hell they were. “I’m leaving them in your hands until transpo can get them tomorrow.”

“Alright,” the older man grunted. His deputies parted like the Red Sea as Victor passed between them. He headed out the door, a secret smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

Sliding into his car, Victor drove past the outskirts of town to the shaded spot where they had hidden the Impala. He waited. And waited. Parking his car, he shut off the engine and waited with his door open. 

Then he heard footsteps.

He got out in time to see Sam and Dean running down the road towards him. Clean-faced and catching their breaths. “What took you boys so long?”

“Had some uh, urgent business to take care off behind the police station,” Dean explained, wriggling his eyebrows as if his words alone didn’t convey that he and Sam had stopped for sex. Victor chuckled and fondly shook his head. Dean shrugged like a man proud to have gotten laid. “You got us pretty riled up, G-man.”

“I gave as good as I got,” Victor demurred. He offered his hand out to shake and Dean came up first, giving him a quick hug too for good measure. “How’d it feel being on the right side of the law again?”

“Okay.” Victor shrugged. “But I wouldn’t say impersonating a federal agent, defrauding a local sheriff, and coercing sexual favors from prisoners really puts on the right side of the law.”

“Good point,” Dean conceded. “But it was hot as hell. Totally worth it, right Sammy?”

“Definitely,” Sam replied. Dean stepped away so Sam could come up and give Victor a handshake farewell. “It was good seeing you again.”

“Likewise.” Victor patted Sam on the shoulder. “I suppose next time I’ll have to come to you. Meet up at one of those skeevy motels you boys are so fond of.”

“Anytime,” Dean accepted. “You haven’t had sex 'til you’ve experienced the magic fingers.”

Ignoring, Dean’s comment, Victor asked, “Where you boys headed now?”

“Michigan,” Sam replied. “You?”

“Boston.” Victor wiped his hands down his chin. “Might be some trouble up there I can help with. In the meantime, you boys should probably head out. Stay safe and maybe next time we don’t wait so long, yeah?”

“Sounds good, sir,” Sam agreed. 

“See you boys around.” Victor gave the two Winchester a salute as he walked back to his car. “Bonnie. Clyde.”

“Why am I Bonnie,” Sam complained as they watched Victor drive off. 

Dean waved goodbye and then stomped over to his Baby, clearing away the branches they had laid on top of her for cover. “Probably because he likes me better,” Dean bragged. “Everybody knows Clyde was the better lay.”

Sam snorted. “Whatever, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean automatically returned.

The two brothers cleared away the debris until they could get in the Impala and head out on the road. Up to Michigan and a case. And someday another run-in with good, ol’ Agent Henriksen. They both smiled as the miles blurred by.


End file.
